Guitar strings must be secured to a guitar on two ends. At the end of the guitar neck, tuning pegs serve as one anchor point. At the opposite end, in guitars such as acoustic guitars, the guitar string passes over a saddle supported by the bridge and is secured by a pin that forms an interference fit in a hole in the bridge.
Most electric guitars, in contrast, do not employ a hole and pin method of securing a guitar string to a guitar. Instead, the ball end of the guitar string is held in place by u-shaped stoppers aligned on the bridge.
It is with respect to this general environment that the embodiments of the present application are directed.